Outcasts
Outcasts is an 8 chapter story prequel to The Incredible Mutt. This story is based on the main antagonist of The Incredible Mutt, Cadenceky. This story regards how he somehow found something he wasn't supposed to find, and suffered for finding it. It is written from Cadenceky's perspective, as this was his adventure diary. Some chapters are longer, and some are shorter. = Outcasts = Prologue: Lurking... At the Temple of Serpents, in the midst of the desert, lies a powerful artifact. An artifact that could release a terrible evil. An evil that could destroy Inamorta FOREVER! This artifact must stay hidden, or a evil could be unleashed upon Inamorta. And so could a monster that would either save or destroy Inamorta Chapter 1: Into the Desert My name is Cadenceky. I was once just a regular citizen in Pertland before the dark day. My parents, a Archidon and a Spearton, were ordered into battle by the Rebellion, since they were the most elite. They left me alone. And then, they died. The Order Empire emerged victorious over the rebellion and I was alone. Outcast. I became a street rat. I learned to steal to live. One day, I vowed that I would get my revenge. For my family. 7 years later... I am now a successful archaeologist who studies artifacts. Learning to steal, I kept looking for stuff to sell when I found a store. A store of tools and weapons. Stealing everything, I became an archaeologist by killing monsters in the desert and bringing back their treasures. But now, I needed to find one last artifact with my riches. I needed to go into the desert and find something I needed to defeat the Order... With my team of fellow archaeologists, we travel into the Northern Desert to find the fabled Temple of Serpents. We all had to pack our cart with supplies. Into the desert! * Day 8: Only 2 of the 7 friends I had remain. About 3 hours after we started trekking, a terrible sandstorm hit. It killed my friend Kash and both of the horses. Now, we had to pull the cart, and one by one, something evil picked us off during out watch shifts. Only the 3 brave survived. But unfortunately, their time has come to an end. Leaving me with my supplies in the cart, they travel back to Pertland. They try to get me to come, but I can't. I've come so far and I'm not giving up now. Goodbye, my friends. I know what I must do. I must trek on. And little did I know that in the distance lay the Temple of Serpents. Chapter 2: The Temple of Serpents Trekking on into the distance, I saw something. A massive temple. I had done it. I had finally reached the Temple of Serpents. Now to get inside... In the distance, I also saw a small oasis city. 'Maybe I could find supplies and water there', I thought. But then, 4 Shadowrath appeared and tried to poison me. Using my lightning-fast reflexes, I ducked as they all poisoned each other, panicking as they started to slow down trying to fight the poison. In quick succession, I hit all of them with the tip of my spear as their flesh faded into ash and their robes, supplies, and weapons fell to the ground. Taking the supplies, I trekked onward towards the Temple of Serpents. * After 5 hours of trekking and protecting myself from ambushes, I found my way to the large doors at the entrance to the temple. How did I open it? I did not know. Looking through my snake artifacts I brought along as possible keys to the puzzle, the red key with the green serpent and purple eyes caught my attention. As I put it in the small slot missing in the door, the pieces of the door rotated into a story. And then, the doors opened. I walked inside as the doors shut behind me... Chapter 3: Trapped in a Tomb "HELP!!!" I bang on the doors, trying to get out, but I have no luck. I have no choice but to go further into the temple. Stepping forward, the stone under my foot sinks slightly. Noticing, I look up and see a giant axe coming towards me! Instinctivetely, I duck. 2 inches above my head, the axe hung without movement. This tomb was covered in booby traps. Now that I knew, I treaded carefully through the chambers and corridors. Carefully, I did not touch any of diamond tiles. Now, I had reached my prize. I had reached the main chamber. Guarding the ancient artifact was a maze in this chamber. Through many twists and turns, I have made it through the maze. Inside the final chamber is a pot. The room is warm, but the pot is ice-cold. I must open it, as it may be my only chance to get out. Chapter 4: Evil Unleashed In the middle of the maze was a jar. Designed with large green an purple designs on the outside, it was a beautiful discovery. But when I touched it, it was ice-cold. Colder than anything I had ever felt. Though I sensed evil, the jar somehow beckoned me to open the lid, let out the restless spirit inside. Carefully, I approached the jar and touched the top, receiving a vision! Aftermath of the Battle at Snake's End Great Knights lurked throughout the canyons celebrating their overwhelming success over the serpentine. Though they killed many of my brother an sisters, a few of my kind escaped to live another day. We used to be the hunters and are now the hunted. Though it pains me to leave my sister, I must bide my time to get rid of these imbeciles known as the Great Knights. I sense the future will spark another rebellion. One which I will take advantage of with my power. But for now, I must bide my time. 2 days later... I have escaped into the desert. My sister is dead, but I escaped the Great Knights with her spirit to guide me. I am now being pursued, so I must go into hiding. I believe that their is an ancient Serpentine pyramid up ahead. Yes, there it is! I shall wait inside. I have entered the structure more like a diamond headed serpentine and found my way through the traps. A.... oh no. Sister! She is being taken in with the other spirits! I must save her! By taking her place, I can bide my time waiting. Rebuilding. Good-bye world. I shall see you again one day. I stumble backwards as I look around me. Just in the center of the maze. Looking down at my feet, I realize that the serpentine Medusa once stood here. Unable to control my body, I open the jar... Large purple lights shoot out of the jar at green mist shrouds the maze. I look around to escape, but troops unlike I had even seen before close in one me. And finally, out of the mist emerged the dark figure of the serpentine. The figure of Medusa. Chapter 5: Caged by a Monster Cadenceky here again. Medusa has been unleashed because of me, I am now locked in a cage, and she is summoning monsters I have never seen before! Wait, they're making something. Some kind of potion ... for me. They made me drink it and.. Oh NO! My vision in blurring... what is happening? Chapter 6: Outcast So...Hot... Where am I? Oh, right. Those evil Order Empire generals cast me out. Well, I'll show them whose boss. Onward to take Westland, and then all of Inamorta! Epilogue: Altered Memories So, thanks to the doing of Medusa, Cadenceky was turned evil with hatred for the Order. In the end, he was defeated. But not quite. When releasing Medusa, part of his spirit was locked in the jar. A soul for a soul. Now, Cadenceky waits in the jar, hoping the order will come, help him escape this nightmare prison... Category:Story Category:The Mutt Trilogy Category:The Heroes of Old Saga Category:Order Category:Chaos Category:Completed Story Category:GAK16